<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Only Frozen Heart by wxrmstachio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211264">The Only Frozen Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxrmstachio/pseuds/wxrmstachio'>wxrmstachio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elemental Magic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Imprisonment, Self-Worth Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxrmstachio/pseuds/wxrmstachio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where we find out exactly what Hans's twelve older brothers think of his behavior back in Arendelle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Only Frozen Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, just a few trigger warnings for the chapter before we get started: implied child abuse (not detailed, just hinted at) and very brief self-loathing. In the future, I'll put any trigger warnings at the end of the chapter, because they can sometimes be an obvious spoiler for big plot points. Let me know anything you need marked and I'll take keep that in mind as best as I can!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The returning boat ride was exceptionally bumpy due to the uncertain water of the fjord, and he had not been provided the comfort he was accustomed to. While Hans had spent his life in the shadow of his twelve older brothers, he was still a prince, and princes were to be treated with dignity. In the temporary holding cell he was currently being contained in, he was anything but. He had been tossed below deck without care or any further compensation, as he was now considered a criminal. Arendelle happened to be a difficult trip as it was since the kingdom was far from his own, but with the confining arrangements that he was being forced to endure, the substantial amount of time it would take to travel back to the Southern Isles seemed increasingly more daunting.</p><p>Perhaps even more unfortunate was that this meant he had enough time to let his thoughts drift in directions he would usually be able to avoid. The cell held no obvious distractions to occupy him, and he refused to create his own. He was unsure as to why he had gone as far as he did. Perhaps because he assumed he had sufficiently covered his own tracks so well that no one would be clever enough to catch him in his deceit. He chuckled bitterly to himself, knowing now that he had been mistaken to let himself believe he had won when his victory remained uncertain.</p><p>He briefly wondered whether he would've attempted to steal the Arendellian throne had he known what he did now. It was difficult to tell. The obvious answer was no, of course he wouldn't be so tactless. With no clear path to power, all he had was his own intelligence to pride himself on. However, as much as he despised himself for it, he also had turbulent emotions that he couldn't quite quell regardless of how he tried.</p><p>Because of this, he hadn't been thinking of the consequences, of the risks that came with his actions. In those moments, it was only about getting results. In Arendelle, he had become a desperate fool, and it had cost him. Perhaps if he had considered his plan more thoroughly, if he hadn't followed through on his schemes in the first place, he may have found new allies. Anna was shockingly more foolish than he, but she had at least been truthful with him. She knew what it was like to be shut out, but not what it meant to be overshadowed. One older sister who ignored her for a few years could never compare to the lifetime of abuse he had received at the hands of his twelve older brothers. The neglect he faced due to his father's uncaring nature and belief that he was weak, therefore deserving of the suffering. Anna was sure to get her happy ending, while Hans's thoughts turned to how he'd be received in his own kingdom.</p><p>Whatever the punishment may be, he knew it would be harsher for him. For the first time since embarking, Hans felt a hint of pure dread and something else that he had forced himself to keep concealed rise with it. He took a deep breath to steel himself. He refused to have an episode here because he couldn't control his ridiculous emotions. He attempted to examine the hallway through the bars on his cell, and was grateful for at least this time he was given alone before he would have to face his family once more. Hans rested his head against the hard wooden wall behind him, letting his eyes flutter shut. As much as he wanted to be left unguarded, he wasn't quite sure if it was what he needed. At least some company would've given him something else to consider.</p><p>For now, his mind drifted to Elsa and the way she had looked at him with a mixture of sorrow and fright in <em>her</em> cell. The ghost of a grimace reached his lips, as the realization of how their situation had now flipped dawned on him. He was still reeling from the newfound knowledge that she'd had the power to conjure ice and snow all this time. It made so much sense to him now, Arendelle had always been so mysterious to even its closest allies. There were plenty of rumors he was still familiar with that circulated throughout the years, but none had ever come close to the truth.</p><p>He knew that ice could be dangerous. Elsa had demonstrated that fact incredibly well. Sharpened icicles had come from her fingertips, threatening the lives of the men who had attacked her at the time. She had gone so far as to endanger her own sister's well being with only a well-placed strike to her heart. Hans clenched his fists tightly and if it weren't for the gloves he always wore, he was sure his blunt nails would be digging into his palms. He carefully flexed his hands, stretching his fingers out. Bitterly, he remembered that it could be beautiful as well. He had never seen proper snow before traveling to Arendelle, and although there were unfortunate events happening at the time, he still allowed himself brief seconds of admiration. He knew that people would sometimes sculpt with ice, or skate on it, and he imagined how amazing all the possibilities could be. Elsa's ice castle in itself had been impressive even by his standards.</p><p>Hans's expression darkened. Elsa too had gotten her happy ending. Her kingdom had been more than willing to accept her when she was finally able to control her powers. He fiddled with his gloves to give his hands something to do as he waited. Hans had already forced himself to accept the fact that the people of the Southern Isles would never accept him as Arendelle had accepted Elsa. He was all too aware of how they felt about him now, how his brothers and his father had felt about him before this disaster as well.</p><p>He wondered what gave everyone else the right to happiness. He had tried to take it for himself by force, and all his attempts had horrendously backfired. It seemed that for them, things simply fell into place. While he had always had to work for even the slightest moment of recognition, he could only watch helplessly as Elsa and Anna were given everything they had ever wanted despite his best efforts. What was it exactly that deemed them worthy of appreciation and not him instead? Hans craved respect and power above all else. He wanted the attention that came with it. Even now, he was prepared to do whatever was needed to get a hold on anything that might give him the chance at a position like that.</p><p>Arendelle had been his best prospect, and he would never have another like it. His reputation was in shambles, and it would follow him wherever he went. Despite that, Hans refused to accept that it was no longer worth attempting as he turned his efforts towards a plan of escape. Playing to his father's sympathies, or his eldest brother's for that matter, would be doomed to failure from the start. If he displayed any signs of weakness now, the idea of a more forgiving punishment wouldn't be entertained. Perhaps his mother would still believe him if he put on an act of regret, but she had no say over what might happen to him. Therefore, he need not consider her as a worthy pawn just yet. Hans would instead need to find something that might endear him to the king, but unfortunately for him, that was impossible at the best of times.</p><p>He involuntarily lurched forward as he felt the ship come to a stop. If there had been any signs of emotion in his facial expression or posture, he was sure to clear all traces as he sat up straighter. However, his mind refused to stop racing with ideas and schemes as he heard the heavy falling of feet making their way down the iron stairs. He had no prior knowledge of who they might belong to, but he didn't care to find out. All that concerned him now was that this man was unlocking the door to his temporary cell and waiting impatiently for Hans to stand.</p><p>Hans also prided himself on not being a coward. He did not scramble to his feet out of intimidation, or bother to spare the man a glance. He knew that he would be forcefully extracted if he did not comply, but there was no need for that. Instead, he rose to his feet as gracefully as possible and took a few brief seconds to knock off any dust that might've latched onto his suit. As he tried to leave the cell and make his way up the stairs, the man put his arm out as a sign to halt. Remaining impassive, Hans let his gaze fall to the man's hands, where the reason for this slight disagreement was made clear. Not wanting to create a conflict, he held both of his wrists out to the man, allowing the handcuffs to close around his wrists.</p><p>The man grabbed hold of the chain connecting the restraints, using it to guide Hans through the admittedly unfamiliar ship. When they reached the surface, the light was much more intense than Hans had expected. Although his eyes adjusted to it as soon as it reached his eyes, he was concerned that he may have let an initial reaction make its way onto his features just before he got his bearings. He cast a furtive glance to his left and right, taking notice of the fact that no one seemed the least bit interested in him. Hans supposed it was fortunate that none of them were watching him, just in case he made a mistake and dropped his composure for even a moment.</p><p>As he continued to let himself be led to the castle he had grown up in, he was wary of how he'd now be returning in chains. He had hoped that Lars would be the one to greet him, but it seemed that fate would continue its personal torment. Caleb had apparently been chosen to present him to the king for punishment instead. Hans was painfully aware that it was the most logical decision as he was the eldest son and consequently, the most likely heir to the throne.</p><p>He could only watch as the chain was passed over and used it to yank Hans closer. The message was clear: there would be no attempts at escape lest he wish to make things worse for himself. Caleb did not spare him a glance until they were safely inside the castle and heard the gates shut behind them. Their eyes met and Hans took the opportunity to search for any signs of weakness. Caleb returned his gaze with a glare brimming with disgust and partial amusement.</p><p>He let the corner of his mouth lift into a partial smirk before saying, "You have no idea how pleased we are to see you like this, Hans. I do hope you're looking forward to seeing father again."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next update: November 9th.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>